The invention herein relates to building structures utilizing precast concrete elements. More particularly, it relates to a building structure utilizing precast concrete columns, beams and decks which can be integrated into a unitary structure with a single topping layer of poured concrete.
In the past it has been difficult to integrate precast concrete columns into a building structure. Commonly, a floor of a building has been formed by emplacing columns on a base below (such as the ground or a lower floor), then erecting beams and deck plates supported by those columns. The floor is formed into a unitary structure by pouring a topping layer of concrete on top of the plates. Accommodation of columns to support the next higher floor has been made by leaving reinforcing rods protruding from the floor such that after the concrete hardens, the additional columns can be placed on top of the finished floor. Poured-in-place columns can be erected over the protruding reinforcing rods. Precast columns, however, are extremely difficult to integrate with the protruding rods. Further, except for contact with the rods, there is no integration of the additional columns with the underlying floor.
It has also been difficult in the past to insure that the upper columns were plumb and vertical. Careful measurement and extensive shoring have been required to establish the vertical alignment of the columns.
It would be advantageous to have a system wherein all columns were fully integrated with the floors both immediately above and below each column. It would also be advantageous to have a system wherein precast columns could be emplaced in the structure prior to finishing of each floor such that each precast column was readily and completely integrated with the floors above and below it. In addition, it would be advantageous to have a structure which provided simplified means of establishing vertical alignment of the columns.